New Found Love
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Agent Norman Jayden came to investigate the series of killings from the man known as the Origami Killer but he never expected to find love when he got there. Jayden/OC pairing
1. Meeting Lieutenant Morgan

_I do not own Heavy Rain. Just the character Sarah Morgan and nothing else._

It is 8:05 am on Tuesday morning when Agent Norman Jayden arrives on the latest crime scene of the Origami Killer. He parks the car and his hand starts to shake ever so slightly. He looks at the blue tube and quickly put it back in his pocket and turn off the engine. He gets out of his car and steps into the heavy rainfall. He approaches two police officers standing near yellow tape.

"This zone is sectioned off Sir. Please stand back," the officer says as Jayden approaches.

"Agent Norman Jayden. FBI," Jayden replies.

"You got a badge or something Mr Jayden"

"Yeah…Yeah of course." He reaches into his pocket and presents the officer with his ID.

"Check you can pass," the officer says.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Blake and Lieutenant Morgan, are they about," Jayden asks the officer.

"I saw them arrive earlier. They should be around somewhere."

"Thanks" Jayden replies and he ducks under the yellow tape and begins his approach to the crime scene. As he passes an ambulance van, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his ARI sunglasses and put them on. A glove follows. "Video memo recording. Agent 47023, Norman Jayden. Tuesday October 4th 2011. Time is 8:14am." He takes the glasses and glove off and begins his search for Lieutenant Blake and Morgan.

He stops an officer passing by and asks where Blake and Morgan are. The officer points to a man in a dark coat, dark trousers, blue shirt and black tie with graying hair. He thanks the officer and approaches Blake.

"Lieutenant Blake. I'm Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I went by your office this morning. They told me you'd be here."

"Now if you're lookin for rain, dead bodies and highways you've come to the right place."

"May I ask where Lieutenant Morgan is." Jayden asks Blake.

"She should be around here somewhere. Ah there she is."

Jayden turns round to where Blake is pointing. A woman who couldn't have be taller than 5 foot 4 with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and long dark coat approaches them.

"Agent Jayden, this is Lieutenant Sarah Morgan. Sarah this is Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. He is the profiler they sent over."

"Nice to meet you Agent Jayden," Sarah replies extending her hand. Norman returns the gesture and shakes her hand.

"Please call me Norman."

"Ok Norman."

Blake cuts in. " Ok you two. Let's walk and talk we're quite busy here." They both follow Blake.

"So what happened." Jayden asks as they're walking.

"Some guy taking his dog for a piss found the body six o'clock this morning."

"Based on what we've seen it looks like the work of the Origami Killer." Sarah cuts in.

"Do we know the cause of death." Jayden asks the two lieutenants.

"There were no marks on the body. Chances are he drowned like the others." Sarah replies.

Blake approaches an officer inquiring where the coroner is. To which the officer replies that he is on his way. "We've been waiting for an hour for fuck's sake."

"_He's got a bit of a mouth on him"_ Jayden thought.

"Any witnesses" asks Jayden.

Blake replies, "None yet. Given the neighbourhood I'd be surprised if anybody saw anything."

"Has the time of death been established"

"Based on the rigor mortis, must be less than six hours ago. We should know more once the coroner arrives." Sarah responds.

Blake approaches another officer telling him to keep the journalists out of the crime scene.

"Listen you look busy. Do you mind if I take a look around."

Blake replies, "Be my guest. Hey Sarah why don't you accompany Agent Jayden around. Lend him a hand so to speak and if you guys find anything, come and see me. We're all on the same team." He then walks of to the other end of the scene leaving Jayden and Sarah alone.

"So I guess we better start looking for clue and any evidence the killer may have left behind." Sarah says to Jayden.

"Yeah you're right," and with that he pulls out his glasses and glove and puts them on. Sarah gives him a puzzled expression.

"Is everything all right Sarah?" Jayden asks.

"I'm fine but why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of a massive rainfall."

He decides to explain the purpose of the glasses to her. "This is called an ARI system which stands for Added Reality Interface. The usage of this technology enables instant crime scene analysis and clue examination through video memo recording, retinal scanning and DNA breakdowns."

"Wow sounds like an amazing piece of technology." she replies after his explanation.

"It truly is a wonderful piece of technology. It is a field agent's best friend," he replies with a smile.

"_Oh my god he has the most amazing smile I have ever seen"_ she thinks.

"Are you ok Sarah."

"I'm fine why do you ask Norman."

"You seem to be blushing a little bit."

Sarah quickly hides her embarrassment, "It's nothing."

"Ok let's continue the search."

They gather clues from the surrounding area before approaching the body itself. Sarah and Jayden bend down to examine the body under the white tent.

"ARI comment: The victim is lying on his back. No visible signs of violence." He presses his gloved hand to the ground and new clues come to light. He decides to show Sarah. With that he takes off the glasses and turns to Sarah. "Put these on and you'll see for yourself what the ARI can do."

"Ok then," and Jayden places the glasses on her face.

"Oh my god. I can't believe… this is amazing. I've never seen anything like this," Sarah replies in astonishment.

"Like I said it's a field agent's best friend." He allowed her a few more moments with the glasses before taking them back to examine the new clues.

"His face is covered with mud." Jayden explained.

"Yeah just like the other victims. We think he does that so we won't be able to identify them on the spot," Sarah responds.

He runs a gloved finger along the victims chest. "An orchid was placed on the victims chest and a small origami figure in the right hand."

"Which is why we firmly believe this to be the work of the Origami killer. Each victim has been found with an orchid and an origami figure. Thought we have no idea as to why the killer leaves them there." Sarah explains.

He places a gloved finger to the victims wrist as if he was going to take their pulse. "The victim is Jeremy Bowles who was declared missing five days ago. Well I think that's all the evidence I need," he says to Sarah and they both get up and close the tent.

"I'm going to find Blake. Are you coming?"

"No I'm going to stick around wait for the coroner. Knowing Blake he won't want to hang about. Could you tell Blake I'm going to wait for the coroner and I'll see you both back at the office," Sarah asks.

"Of course I'll see you back at the station."

"Ok then. See you around Norman and thanks for showing me the ARI system."

"You're welcome Sarah."

With a final nod of the head Sarah heads of to another part of the crime scene and Jayden goes to look for Blake. Blake approaches Jayden upon seeing him.

"Sarah told me to tell you that she'll stick around for the coroner and that you can go back to the office."

"Thank fucking god. I can't stand being in this fucking rain any longer." Blake replies.

"I've seen all I need to see so I'm heading back to."

"Suit yourself Jayden," and Blake walks off to his car. Jayden follows suit and does the same. He gets into his car and rives back to the station. During the drive he think about a certain blonde haired police lieutenant. _"She is quite beautiful"_

_**I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will come soon hopefully. For those of you following my Wesker/Lara story I'm putting that on hold for the time being. Please feel free to review and give me your thoughts. Thanks **__**J**_


	2. The Conference

_I do not own Heavy Rain. Just Sarah Morgan and nothing else_

It is now 7:55 pm and Sarah has returned to the station. Jayden is sitting outside the captain's office waiting to speak to him. He asks the receptionist, Charlene, if it's going to take much longer to which she replies that he should be finished soon. She goes back to her work and Jayden takes in his surroundings. He sees Blake sitting at his desk across from Ash. He knows that Sarah is in her office. Since meeting her, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. He immediately became besotted with her upon their first meeting and very much looked forward to working with her. He couldn't quite understand how he had fallen head over heels for someone he just met. Maybe it was her lovely personality or her beautiful appearance. Or maybe it was a bit of both. As he was contemplating these things, Captain Perry steps out of his office and approaches Charlene.

"I'm off Charlene. I'll look at the reports later. Cancel all appointments for this afternoon."

"Ok. Oh Captain, Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI is here."

Perry turns round to see Jayden standing behind him. He approaches Jayden with his hand outstretched and Jayden shakes his hand.

"Jayden of course. We've been expecting you. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do you mind tagging along. We can talk as we walk."

"Yeah of course." Perry starts walking with Jayden following close behind.

"I wanted to introduce myself before getting started but perhaps there's a better time." Jayden says to Perry.

"No now is fine. I just have to get to the press conference. We have them everyday now. Believe me it's not always easy to find something to tell them. Fortunately today we have some news. Have you met Lieutenant Blake and Lieutenant Morgan yet."

" Yeah I met them down at the crime scene this morning."

"Lieutenant Blake has his own methods but he's a good cop. As for Lieutenant Morgan she's the exact opposite but is also a good cop. I'm sure you all get along well together." Perry continues struggling with his tie. "Do you know how to tie a knot in a necktie," he asks Jayden.

"I guess," and he assists the police captain with his tie.

"Hmm not bad. Oh talk to Charlene and she'll show you to your office. Check in on the press conference if you're interested. It'll give you an idea of the political climate around here."

"Thank you sir."

Perry starts walking to the press conference. "Welcome to the club Jayden." At that moment Lieutenant Morgan walks by. "Evening Lieutenant Morgan." Perry says to her.

"Evening sir." Perry walks off and she approaches Jayden. Both of their hearts are beating a mile a minute as they approach one another.

"Good evening Sarah."

"Good evening Norman. How are you finding the place so far."

"A little different to what I'm used to but I'll get used to it." He flashes her a smile to which she smiles back. "_God she's so beautiful when she smiles" _he thinks to himself.

"_I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing that dashing smile of his_" thought Sarah.

The slip into silence for a moment before Jayden speaks. "Listen Captain Perry recommended I check out the press conference. If you're not too busy would you like to accompany me."

"Sure I'd love to. I was going to check it out myself anyway."

"Great." Jayden replies and they both enter the conference and take a seat. Seconds later Captain Perry walks in and takes his position on the stand with photographers taking pictures.

"The body of Jeremy Bowles was found this morning on a patch of wasteland in the East End at about 6:30 am, five days after he was reported missing. An autopsy will be conducted tomorrow to determine the exact cause of death. But going from first indications, it would seem that he drowned which leads us to believe that this is the work of the Origami Killer. I'll take some questions." He points to a male reporter with brown hair.

"You claim to believe this is the work of the Origami Killer. What evidence to do you have to suggest this."

Perry responds, "An origami figure was found in the victim's hand and an orchid was placed on his chest. His face was also covered in mud and no visible traces of violence on the body."

He then points to another reporter wearing a green shirt. "The Zodiac Killer was never identified. Perhaps the same thing will happen with the Origami Killer."

"The killer will end up making a mistake and we'll be there to arrest him."

Jayden looks to Sarah and notices she is very focused on what Captain Perry is saying. "_This girl seems dedicated to her job like someone else I know."_ He is, of course, referring to himself.

Another reporter starts speaking. "There are rumours that the FBI has sent a profiler to help with the investigation. Is this true ?"

"Yes we asked the FBI to send us a profiler to help us with the investigation. We were planning to announce it in the next few days but it seems that's no longer necessary. Thank you for your cooperation." He then leaves the stands with reporters screaming questions at him. Sarah and Jayden get up from their seats and leave the conference.

"I have to go talk to Blake about something so I'll you later." Sarah says to Jayden.

"Ok sure I need to see Charlene about my office anyway." And they both went their separate ways. He approaches Charlene's desk and notices a gold watch on it. He recognises it as the same watch that Blake and Sarah wear.

"Nice watch."

"Oh it's the present we offer to our new lieutenants. We've bought the same model each year for the past twenty years for each promotion. It optimizes everybody's time and it's the kind of thing that always goes down well. You can contribute to our fund if you like we're still a few dollars short."

He reaches into his pocket for his wallet and pulls out some money. "Congratulate Larry on my behalf."

"I'll be sure to do that sir thank you."

"Captain Perry said you could show me to my office."

"Yes of course follow me." He follows her to his office. She opens the door to his office and he steps in.

"This…. This is my office."

"That's where I was told to take you. You'll be next door to Lieutenant Morgan. If you need anything you know where to find me." She then leaves Jayden alone in his office. He is kind of excited and happy that his office is next door to Sarah. He find that the more time he spends with her, the more he is falling for her. He moves the chair at his desk, shoves everything of the desk and pushes it against the wall. He moves the chair back to the desk and sits down. He puts on his ARI glasses and glove and decides to change the office scene. He chooses the underwater theme. He then gets to work examining all the evidence in his possession. He starts by going over the files of all the other killings and reviewing them. He then examines all the clues he picked up at the crime scene this morning.

He examines the tire tracks the killer left behind and discovers that they were from a Chevrolet Malibu 83 model. He closes the ARI system. His hand starts to shake and his vision goes a little blurry. _"Here we go again. I better go wash my face."_ He gets up from his seat and attempts to get to the door, staggering along the way. His hand reaches out for the door handle and he sways slightly. He reaches into his pocket for his trusty blue tube. He knows he must resist, so he put it back in his pocket and exit's the office. Once he's out and officer walks by and asks if he's ok before walking of again. Jayden holds his hand to steady it while making his way towards the men's restroom. He makes it to the restroom and washes his face with a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile Sarah, Blake and Ash are questioning a man about the disappearance of his son.

"This is Lieutenant Blake and Lieutenant Morgan, Mr Mars. Could you please tell them what happened." Ash says to Ethan.

"It was this afternoon. I went to the park with my son Shaun. We played together for a while and then he wanted to go on the carousel. So I put him on one of the wooden horses and when I turned back Shaun had disappeared." During Ethan's explanation, Jayden joins them.

Sarah addresses Ethan in a sympathetic manner," What time did you arrive at the park Mr Mars ?"

Ethan replies, "It must have been about….. 4:15. Yeah that's it 4:15. I remember exactly cos I looked at the clock when we arrived."

"What was Shaun wearing Mr Mars ?"

Ethan tells them exactly what Shaun was wearing with Blake responding, "How could Shaun have disappeared without you even noticing. Weren't you right by the carousel."

"I was. I didn't leave. I watched the carousel.."

"How could Shaun have possibly vanished if you were right there watching him." Ash cuts in.

"I don't know. I don't understand. I searched the whole neighbourhood before contacting the police. I thought he couldn't have gone far."

"Did Shaun have any particular difficulties, Mr Mars? Anything that might cause him to run away." Jayden asks.

"Shaun is a sensitive child. Our relationship has been difficult recently."

"Everything ok at school. Any particular problems between you and your wife?"

Ethan replies, "My wife and I have been separated for the last six months. But Shaun would not have run off without telling his mother or me. It's not like him at all."

"Ok that's all the questions we have for now. You're free to go Mr Mars. We'll continue to search for Shaun and if we find anything we'll let you know." Sarah tells Ethan.

The cops all walk of but Ethan approaches Sarah. "Do you think it could be the Origami Killer ?"

Sarah takes a deep breath before replying, "It's too early to say but it's still a possibility."

Ethan then leaves the station. Jayden approaches Sarah. "Well we better get to work and find Shaun Mars."

"Yeah I just hope that it isn't the Origami Killer and that the boy just ran away because I couldn't even begin to imagine what the parents would feel if it is the Origami Killer." She says with a sad expression on her face.

Jayden heart clenches. He can't take the sad expression on her beautiful face. He reaches out for her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Sarah. We'll figure this out. We'll find Shaun Mars and we'll solve the case. I promise."

She felt a jolt of electricity run through her the moment Jayden grabbed her hand. "I know Norman. I know." She gives him a smile which he returns and retreats into her office. Once at her desk she thinks "_I think I'm falling in love with Norman. I mean what's not to love. He's handsome, charming, caring, clearly dedicated to his work. I should stop thinking these things. There's no way he would fall for someone like me. But a girl can dream right."_

Jayden stands there for a few moments before heading to his office himself. Once inside, he sits down at his desk and starts thinking about Sarah. _I've only known this girl for a few hours and I'm in love with her. She's the most generous person I've ever met, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Who am I kidding. She deserves so much better than me. I just want to see her happy."_

_**Well that's it for the second chapter I hope you guys like it. A big huge thank you to Betty Royale for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story and my username. Be sure to check out her story How To Be Dead cos it's amazing. Anyway chapter three will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. The Meeting

_I do not own Heavy Rain. I just own Sarah Morgan and nothing else._

The next day Jayden decides to hold a meeting with Sarah, Captain Perry, Blake and Ash present. He shares with them what he's discovered.

"The Killer is white. Aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. He doesn't have anything personal against the victims. That's why he covers their faces with mud, to make them anonymous."

Ash asks, "Why does he kill them if he doesn't have anything against them."

"For him they're more than an image, a symbol. That's probably why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid as gifts to apologize for what he's done to them."

"Very interesting and where does that get us." Blake retaliates.

"Every bit of information counts Blake. A single detail can't be missed out on a case like this." Sarah responds.

Jayden gives her a smile which goes unnoticed by everyone but her and she blushes. He notices Blake giving him glares but ignores it.

"The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behaviour."

"There's a child's life at steak here Jayden. We don't have time for that." Blake spits out.

Captain Perry simply says, "Continue Jayden."

"One detail attracted my attention. The interval between when a victim disappears and the time the body is found ranges from three to five days but the rainfall is always at six inches."

"So what you're trying to say is that the heavier it rains, the less time the victim has to live." Sarah says to Jayden.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Sarah." He then addresses the rest of the team, "I also studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives, so he has a safe place to flee if something goes wrong. The more confident he becomes, the further he roams from his safe haven. By analysing this information I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live."

Blake speaks, "And what size is this zone."

"For the moment, 10 square miles at least."

"Oh well that's just great. There's at least ten thousand people who live there. You gonna question every single one of them."

"The more clues we get, the more we can reduce the zone. We can then cross check it with our list of suspects and identify the killer." Jayden replies to Blake's statement.

Captain Perry rises from his chair, "So what's next."

"There are two suspects whose psychological profile might fit and could be connected to the comfort zone. I'd like to question them."

"We're wasting our time with this bullshit. The killer is out there somewhere so we got to get off our asses and find him."

Jayden tries to reason with Blake, "The killer is no ordinary murderer. He is intelligent, organised and methodical. You won't find him by patrolling the streets."

"Tell me Agent Jayden, did you get your vast experience on the job or did you just fucking read about it in some schoolbook."

Sarah stands up and goes beside Jayden, "Alright Blake calm down. There's no need to start a scene."

Jayden responds angrily, "I came here to find a killer and that's exactly what I'm going to do with or without your help."

Blake gets up and shoves his chair aside and goes for Jayden but before he reaches him, Ash restrains him while Sarah restrains Jayden. "Fucking asshole." Blake shouts out.

Captain Perry steps in, "All right Blake, Jayden. That's enough now both of you calm down right now." Both men calmed down and Sarah and Ash let them go. "You said it took six inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left ?"

"If the weather forecasts are right, less than 72 hours."

After a few moments, everyone left the room except Sarah and Jayden. Sarah was the first to speak. She placed her hand on his arm before speaking "I'm sorry about Blake, Norman. Sometimes he let's that huge ego of his get in the way."

They both burst out laughing. Both were finding that their feelings for each other were growing stronger with each passing time they spent together and were enjoying each other's company immensely. When they both calmed down, Sarah asked, "So which suspect are we going to question first Norman."

"I'd like to question Nathaniel Williams first. I take it Blake will be coming as well."

"Of course he will but don't worry I'll be there also."

"Thanks Sarah that makes me feel a lot better about being around Blake." Then to his surprise, Sarah wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. He freezes for a tiny second before wrapping his arms around her waist. They stay like that for a minute before Sarah pulls away. "What was that for?"

Sarah simply replies, "You looked like you needed a hug."

She gave him the most angelic smile he had ever seen. He was fighting the strong urge to kiss her then and there and managed to resist. They both left to the room to get Blake so they could question Nathaniel.

They reach Nathaniel's place of residence and knock on the door yet no one answers. Jayden knocks again, still no answer. "No answer we wasted our time coming here."

Blake suggests looking inside but Sarah shoots that idea down stating nobody is home. Blake leans off the wall, approaches the door and kicks it in.

"I'm not sure that's entirely legal." Jayden states.

"Call the cops." Blake simply responds. Jayden looks to Sarah who just rolls her eyes and follows Blake into the apartment. Jayden follows behind.

They look around the apartment finding nothing but crosses and bibles and anything of a religious nature. A few moments pass by and Jayden and Sarah were in the main room while Blake was in one of the other rooms. Nathaniel comes home to find Sarah and Jayden in his main living room. Blake comes out from one of the rooms and simply says, "Good timing Nathaniel. Just the man we're looking for."

Nathaniel starts saying a prayer of protection.

"Nathaniel, I'm Lieutenant Sarah Morgan and this is Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"As God as my witness, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent."

Jayden speaks up, "Relax nobody is accusing you of anything. We just want to talk. Nathaniel do you remember where you were last Tuesday at 4:30 pm."

"Here I was here, praying all day."

"Was there anyone with you." Sarah asks.

"No.. No I was alone."

"Where do you work Nathaniel. Do you have a job ?" Jayden asks Nathaniel.

"My sole occupation is praying to the all merciful lord for the salvation of mankind."

"Why all the crucifixes? Are you afraid of something?"

"The hour is nigh and the wrath of God shall strike men down. I'm preparing for the end of the world."

"What about the voices Nathaniel. Do you still hear the voices." Blake cuts in.

"Don't speak that name."

"What does he say to you Nathaniel."

"I can't talk about it. You mustn't talk about it."

"Ok Carter let's just get outta here." Sarah asks.

Blake ignores her. "He orders you to go find new pray doesn't he. He needs more and more."

Jayden cuts in this time, " Blake what are you doing."

"Noooo you mustn't mention him."

Blake ignores Jayden as well, "He told you to go find that kid in the park. The voices tormented you all night long. You wanted them to stop didn't you Nathaniel."

Sarah steps in, "Alright Carter that's enough. Leave him alone."

"Stop. Stop, please."

"So you obeyed them to make them stop." Blake then shoves Nathaniel to the ground. Jayden and Sarah both try and reason with Blake but their pleas fall upon deaf ears.

"You killed them didn't you Nathaniel. Are you gonna confess, you bastard." He kicks Nathaniel while he's on the ground. Nathaniel then suddenly gets up and points a gun to Blake. Sarah and Jayden draw their weapons and point them to Nathaniel.

"Put down the gun Nathaniel." Jayden says.

"He is the son of Satan. He was sent to Earth to destroy us."

Blake tries to get Jayden and Sarah to shoot but Sarah decides to use psychology to get him to back down.

"You're not gonna kill the Anti Christ with a revolver. He's much to powerful for that."

"Get that gun outta my face."

"Lieutenant Blake is gonna leave our planet right now and return to the realm of the shadows. Now gently put the gun down on the floor." Nathaniel still doesn't put the gun down.

"Enough Nathaniel put the gun down immediately." Sarah shouts out. "Back away slowly." Nathaniel begins backing away. "Now drop the gun Nathaniel." Nathaniel drops the guns on the floor. "Put your hands on your head. Turn around." Nathaniel put his hands on his head and turns around. Blake approaches Nathaniel and begins to cuff him when out of nowhere he pulls out a crucifix.

"Motherfucker." Blake states.

"In the name of the lord, I exorcise thee Satan."

"Ok freak shows over, you're under arrest." He leads Nathaniel out of the apartment and looks over to Jayden and Sarah and says, "Pretty damn cool under the circumstances. I woulda just shot him." He walks out of the apartment with Nathaniel.

"A gun isn't the solution to every problem, Blake. Come on Sarah let's get out of here so we can question him at the station."

"Ok any excuse to be out of here. This place creeps me out a bit."

He gives a small snigger before following her out of the apartment.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that and another huge thank you to Betty Royale for reviewing be sure to check it her story. It's amazing. Some people reviewed saying the story was shit but that's fine everybody is entitled to their opinion but I'm writing the story how I want to. I will listen to suggestions. Anyway I have a sequel planned for this so if you guys would like to see a sequel let me know what you would like to see in it.**_


	4. Admitting Feelings

_I do not own Heavy Rain, although it would be cool if I did but I just own Sarah Morgan and nothing else._

It is now 4:26 pm on a Wednesday afternoon with the rain still falling pretty heavily. Jayden, Sarah and Blake are sitting in a car waiting for the suspect to show up. They sit in silence when Blake decides to break it.

"Why didn't you guys shoot ?"

Jayden and Sarah both turn their attention away from their windows to face Blake.

"Sorry." Jayden replies.

"Well back there, Nathaniel could have had a gun. Coulda killed me. Why didn't you two shoot ?" Blake asks of them

Sarah remained silent while Jayden responds to Blake's question. "I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices whenever possible."

"Come on you had a fraction of a second to react. He coulda whacked me before you had time to move." Blake responded, annoyance coming through in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily." he replies with a twist of irony.

"Why don't you fuck off Norman." Blake says through gritted teeth.

Sarah rolls her eyes before cuting in, "Come on guys. This is no time to be fighting. So cool down ok." Both men calm down and continue looking out the window.

At that moment, a man with a red hoodie came out of the store. "That's him," and with that they all get out of the car and approach the man.

"Miroslav Korda?" Blake asks the man.

"Yeah" Korda asks with curiosity

"Lieutenant Carter Blake. I'd like to ask you some questions."

It looks like Korda will submit to Blake's interrogation but he throws his coffee cup at Blake and shoves Jayden and Sarah out of the way then makes a run for it.

Blake says, "Shit don't just stand there you two. Go after him." So Sarah and Jayden chase Korda through the streets and then into a supermarket before he runs off into the back area of the store and disappears. Both out of breath, they draw out their weapons and search for Korda. They tunnel through the hanging bits of meat when Korda comes out of nowhere and hits Sarah in the arm painfully with a metal pole which makes her drop her weapon and fall to the ground clutching her arm. She gives out an agonizing yell.

"Sarah!" Jayden shouts out and begins his fight with Korda. It's a few minutes match of kicks, strangleholds and punches when Jayden successfully defeats Korda with a final hit to the head knocking him unconscious. Blake finally catches up and arrests Korda.

"It's about time you got here, Blake." Jayden says out of annoyance and frustration before remembering Sarah.

Jayden goes to check on Sarah who is getting up off the ground. He takes her shoulders in his hands, making both of them blush slightly.

"Sarah are you ok ? Did he hurt you bad." His voice is laced with concern as he checks her over for other injuries.

"I'll live. I'll definitely have a bruise but I'll be ok. My arm isn't that bad, it just hurts a little," she touches the spot on her arm where she was hit by Korda and grimaces in pain, "Ok maybe it hurts a lot."

"I'd feel better if you got checked out by a doctor Sarah." Jayden says trying to convince her to get it checked out.

"I'll be fine Norman. I don't need to see a doctor. My arm just hurts but I'll be ok." She didn't like anybody fussing over a tiny injury like that.

"Please Sarah, he could have done more damage to your arm. It's better to be safe than sorry." He can see that she's stubborn about going to see a doctor about her arm.

"Look Norman I'll be fine. I honestly don't need to see the doctor." She said with a little annoyance.

Jayden senses her annoyance but still tries to convince her to see a doctor. "Please Sarah for me." He gives her the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh god I really hate it when people use the puppy dog look but when he does I simply can't resist. _"Ok Norman for you I'll see the doctor back at the station."

"Glad to see you've seen the light." They both give a small laugh before a pained expression spreads across her face. Blake witnesses the scene between Sarah and Jayden but thinks nothing of it. So they head back to the station to question Korda and Jayden escorts Sarah to the station's doctor.

"So what happened Sarah ?" the doctor asks upon examining her arm.

"Agent Jayden and myself were chasing after Korda. We got into the back area of the supermarket, he comes out of nowhere and hits me on the arm with a metal pole. Ow that hurts you know." She says giving the doctor a glare.

"Sorry Sarah. Well it looks like no permanent damage was done though you're going to have one nasty bruise there. I'll give you some painkiller's for your arm and I recommend you get a good night's sleep and your arm should be better by then." The doctor says as he gives Sarah her perscription.

"Yeah I thought as much. Thanks doc." She and Jayden leave the doctor's office and head to her office. They both walk in and Jayden breathes out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad no permanent damage was done. I'm so sorry Sarah."

She turns to see his face full of sadness and regret, "For what Norman you have nothing to be sorry for." She takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I should have been looking out for you. I care about you Sarah and I feel this great need to protect you from everything out there in the world." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He looks to Sarah to see what her reaction is and is glad to see she is still smiling. She pulls Jayden into a hug, which he returns.

"That's so sweet Norman and I do care about you to. But I can take care of myself." She pulls away just to take his face into her hand and places a kiss on his cheek. They both blush profusely and Norman finally gives into his urge.

He kisses her on the lips. At first she doesn't respond and as he is about pull away, her lips move against his. The kiss starts to become more passionate with their tongues battling for dominance. Her hands reach behind his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They remain like that for a few moments before they are interrupted by a knock on the door. They both break apart, looking a little pissed off because of the interruption

_That better not be Blake_ Jayden thinks to himself. Sarah shouts out, "Come In!"

Ash steps into the office, "Sorry to interrupt but Shaun Mars' Mother is here. She'd like to speak to you both."

"Ok Ash we'll be there in a minute." Ash leaves the office and Sarah turns to Jayden, "We'll continue this later Norman." she says with a wink before walking out the office.

"Looking forward to it Sarah. Looking forward to it a lot." He mutters to himself before following Sarah out of her office.

They come out to see Blake and Ash talking to Shaun Mars' Mother. She explains that Ethan came home completely drenched in rain and that he refused to say where he had been. She goes onto mention that the next morning there was a news cast about another victim of the Origami Killer.

Grace Mars leaves the station and Blake says they better to some background research on Ethan Mars. They do their research and discover that Ethan Mars sees a psychologist regularly so they make the decision to see the psychologist in question tomorrow morning. Their shifts come to an end. Blake walks off leaving Jayden and Sarah alone. They both feel a little awkward with each other considering a few moments ago they were just kissing each other. They both stand in awkward silence before Jayden breaks the silence.

"Listen Sarah would you like me to drive you home. I know you only live a few moments from the station but it's dark and I would sleep better knowing you got home safe."

"Ok Norman but you have to drop me off at the pharmacy along the way so I can pick up those painkillers. She replies.

"Ok no problem," and he puts his arm around her shoulders causing a few of the police officers nearby to look at them. She puts her arm around his waist causing more officers to look at them and they both leave the station, get into Jayden's car and stop off at the pharmacy.

A few moments later they arrive outside Sarah's house. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to Jayden. "Thanks for driving me home Norman."

"No need to thank me Sarah," he replies taking her hand in his. With his other hand he strokes her cheek as she does the same with her other hand. They both edge closer to each other until their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They break apart after a few moments, smiling brightly at each other still holding each others hands.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Sarah says still grinning widely.

"Of course you will silly." Jayden replies. They give each other another small kiss on the lips before Sarah gets out of the car and heads into her house. Jayden watches her until she is safely indoors before driving back to his hotel.

_**Thank you to niki-nikster for the lovely review. Please check out her story Scarred cos it's totally amazing. Well it looks like Sarah and Jayden have finally admitted their feelings for one another. Will this romance blossom into something much more. Well you'll have to wait till next chapter I'm afraid. Keep those reviews coming in**_

_**Love Lady Wesker xx**_


	5. Decision Decision

_I don't own Heavy Rain. Just the character Sarah Morgan belongs to me._

Blake, Jayden and Sarah go to pay a visit to Ethan Mars psychiatrist in the hopes of uncovering any evidence.

"I'm Police lieutenant Carter Blake. This is Lieutenant Morgan and Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. According to our information Ethan Mars is one of your patients. We'd like to ask you a few questions about him." said Blake addressing the doctor.

The doctor replies, "I'm sorry that's quite impossible. I am bound by oath and cannot reveal anything about any of my patients."

"I don't give a damn about any bullshit oath. We need to find Shaun Mars and you need to tell us what you know about Ethan Mars."

Jayden cuts in, "He's right. Legally, you gotta tells us what you know."

"I'm sorry I can't help you. No I must insist that you all leave."

"You need to cooperate for your own sake." Blake threatens.

"Doctor, a child's life is at steak here. You may know something that can help us save him." Sarah speaks out trying to convince the doctor to reveal some information.

The doctor addresses Blake, "Are you threatening me ?"

"I'm just giving you some free advice doc. I suggest you take it." Blake simply replies back.

Jayden says to Blake, "Blake that's enough. Let's just get out of here."

The doctor once again addresses Blake, "I'm going to call the police and make a complaint about your behaviour."

At that moment Blake snaps. He gets up off his seat, grabs the phone from the doctor and throws it to the ground. He grabs the doctor by the collar of his shirt and basically tries to bully the doctor into telling him what he knows.

"Blake stop that immediately." Jayden orders.

"Let go of me. You have no right…" the doctor pleads.

Blake hauls the doctor up off his seat and throws him across the desk. Sarah takes a step forward to stop Blake but Jayden puts his arm out to stop her.

"There's an easy way and a hard way doc it's your choice," and with that he starts hitting the doctor.

That's the last straw for Sarah. She shoves Jayden's arm out of the way, steps up to Blake, grabs his shoulders forcing him to stop what he's doing and delivers one hell of a falcon slap to Blake's face causing him to fall to the ground. "You better stop this shit right now Carter or I'll report you and you'll be off the case." Blake stands up.

"What's the matter with you Sarah. I thought you wanted to save Shaun Mars!" Blake shouts in her face. Sarah is really pissed off now. Her face going beetroot. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I want to save Shaun Mars just as much as you. But that doesn't give you the right to beat people up Blake. I mean we're supposed to serve and protect not beat people to a bloody pulp!" She replies. Her face is red with anger.

Jayden could also see the look of anger on Blake's face and comes between them to diffuse the situation, "Ok you two let's just calm down and relax. We're not going to get anywhere like this now are we." Blake and Sarah both nod in agreement and separate. Both are still extremely pissed off with each other.

"Ethan Mars has had psychological problems since his first son died," the doctor cuts in, "He feels responsible for his death. He's haunted by visions of drowning bodies. A few weeks ago after one of our usual sessions I found this on the floor. It must have fell out of his pocket." The doctor reaches into his desk drawer and produces a small origami figure.

They drive away from the doctor's office, Blake and Sarah not speaking a word to each other. Blake is angry with Sarah because he believes that Sarah is preventing him from doing his job while Sarah is pissed off with Blake because he acts like the big man and thinks that just because he's a cop that it gives him the right to beat people up. The more she thought about what happened back at the doctors office the more it makes her blood boil and she just becomes even more angry. Jayden doesn't like the uncomfortable silence progressing between Blake and Sarah and opens his mouth to say something but then decides against it. He doesn't want to risk either of them starting another argument, especially while Blake is driving the car.

When they finally arrive at the station, Blake and Sarah are still not speaking to each other and go their separate ways. Blake going over to his desk and Sarah storming over to her office, slamming the door behind causing a few cops to look over. Jayden is left standing there. He can't really blame Sarah for being angry and decides to give her a few moments to cool off so goes of to speak to Blake about the investigation.

Meanwhile, Sarah is in her office and is still very much angry with Blake. _He is such a fucking asshole. Where does he get off beating up people like that. God he's such a fucking prick._ She shoves some papers off her desk in frustration. _Sarah you can't get yourself worked up over Blake. He's just an asshole. Just calm down and relax._ She wills herself to calm down and proceeds to pick up the papers she shoved off her desk and neatly arrange them as they were before. Just as she sits on her chair, she hears a knock on the door. "Yeah," she shouts out. Jayden enters her office and a look of pure relief spreads across her face.

"You ok Sarah." Jayden asks.

Sarah takes a deep breath before replying, "Yeah. I'm still angry with Blake."

Jayden tries to suggest that maybe she and Blake sit down and talk about what happened. Wrong move on his part because all that does is make her even more angry. She gets up from her seat and starts pacing her office.

"You don't know Blake like I do Norman. He doesn't listen to reason. I tried explaining to him many times before that his badge doesn't give him the right to do whatever he pleases. God he just really irritates me. He..," she is cut off by Jayden kissing her passionately on the lips. Sarah moans into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck and threads her hands into his hair. He breaks away only to start trailing kisses along her neck. He then comes back to place another passionate kiss on her lips while threading his hands through her long blonde hair which she has decided to wear down today. Jayden gives her a gentle push towards the couch in her office while pulling her jacket off her shoulders. She does the same with him and they both fall onto the couch. They both break apart to get some oxygen before going in for another kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist while he rubs his hands along her exposed thighs. Before either of them gets too carried away, they break apart from each other and sit up, straightening out their clothes and fixing their hair. Sarah leans her head on his shoulders and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you for that lovely distraction Norman."

"You're welcome honey but maybe we shouldn't get too carried away at the office. The last thing we need is for Blake, Ash or even Captain Perry to walk in and see us."

Sarah chuckles at that thought, imaging the looks on their faces if that were to happen, "Yeah you're right babe."

Jayden then tells her that Blake now thinks that Ethan Mars is the Origami Killer. Sarah leans up to face him, "I don't think he's the Origami Killer. I mean why kill eight other victims before kidnapping his own son. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I completely agree with you Sarah," Jayden replies, "His psychological profile doesn't fit. Neither does the geolocalization."

"There's no use trying to tell Blake that. The ignorant guy wouldn't even listen." They both chuckle before remembering to pick up their jackets off of the floor.

In the next few hours, they get a call from some of the officers on patrol that they spotted Ethan's car parked outside an abandoned warehouse so they head out to arrest and interrogate him. Once parked outside Blake speaks into his walkie talkie issuing the order not to arrest Ethan until he is outside. He then addresses Jayden and Sarah, "Lucky that patrol spotted his car."

"What's he doing in there." Sarah questions.

"Beats me. Hey Norman aren't you supposed to be the profiler right. I thought you were suppose to be right inside the killer's head," Blake says looking to Jayden.

"That's just it. What I know of Ethan Mars doesn't match the killer's psychological profile." Jayden responds with Sarah nodding in agreement.

Blake looks out the car window and notices a female biker looking at Ethan's car. "What the fuck is that girl doing there." Jayden and Sarah both look out the window to see the girl park her bike and head into the warehouse. Blake tells the other officers to stand down for the moment.

A few moments go by when Blake decides to give the order to move in and arrest Ethan. They get out the car, approach the front door with the other officers, draw out their guns and kick the door in only to reveal nobody there. Blake takes a few officers to search upstairs while Jayden and Sarah remain downstairs with some other officers. They are then informed by an officer via radio that a man and a woman were seen exiting the alley. They give chase to the couple but eventually lose them at the subway station.

Later that evening, Jayden decides to head back to his hotel room for some peace and quiet with his ARI system. The ARI system conjures up a fancy bar scene and Jayden sits at the piano and plays a tune. A waiter approaches Jayden with his drink.

Jayden proceeds to tell the waiter about the investigation, about how Blake is convinced that Ethan is the killer and how he doesn't believe in that theory.

"Is there anything else troubling you sir. You seem to have something else on your mind." The waiter inquires.

Jayden thinks on it before responding to the waiter's question, "It's Sarah. I love her and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her but I'm scared."

"Scared of what sir." the waiter asks.

"I'm scared that she'll find out about the tripto. I'm scared that if she does she'll never want to see me again." Jayden says burying his face in his hands.

"You can never know what her reaction will be unless you tell her."

Jayden thinks long and hard on it before saying, "I suppose your right. It's best if I tell her now. I just hope and pray she'll understand. I don't wanna lose her."

"You should also be careful not to over indulge in you know what it can be dangerous. It will kill you if you're not careful"

He begins reviewing the evidence relating to the investigation and notices a new clue. It's the video recording from near the park the afternoon Shaun Mars disappeared. He watches it and notices a blue car passing by at the time of Shaun's disappearance. Further investigation leads to a certain Jackson Neville. So Norman makes the decision to question him tomorrow.

He removes his glasses and is once again in his hotel room surroundings. He decides to tell Sarah tomorrow, in private of course, his deep dark secret. His hands starts to shake and his vision goes slightly blurred as he starts to feel the effects of tripto. _Oh no not again. _He tries to keep himself busy until the effects go away. He even goes so far as to take a few swigs of vodka which doesn't go down well and he ends up running into the bathroom to throw his guts up. That obviously doesn't make him feel better so he switches on the shower and leans his back against the wall slowly slipping down, still in his clothes and let's the water pour down on him.

After a while, he decides to take a proper shower before going to bed and succumbing to sleep. He steps out, dries him self off, slips on his boxers and a t-shirt and gets into bed. As he drifts off to sleep, his last thoughts are _I hope to god that she doesn't end up hating me._

_**I want to say a big thank you to Hime Shinra for reviewing, so thank you. What will Sarah's reaction be when Jayden tells her about the tripto. Will it affect their relationship. The only way to find out is by reading the next chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story and there will be a sequel. I decided last night that I definitely will do a sequel after my sister read this chapter and I told her about my ideas for the sequel and she said she thinks it would be a pretty good idea. So anyway enough talking from me. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Love Lady Wesker xxx**_


	6. Sarah's Decision

_I do not own Heavy Rain. The only thing I own is the character Sarah Morgan._

Sarah woke up the following morning in a very good mood. All her anger over what happened yesterday gone all thanks to one man, Norman Jayden. Sarah is happy with the way her life is going at the moment. Great, well paid job. Nice house and the most important thing, the perfect boyfriend. It was strange. They had only known each other for little over a few days but they had undeniable chemistry and she could see herself spending the rest of her life with this man. Maybe even having kids with him. She got out of bed to take her usual morning shower. When she got out and dried herself off, she was faced with the task of deciding what to wear to work that day. She ended up deciding to wear her black skirt with a pale pink blouse and black suit jacket with a pair of black heels. She laid them out on her bed and went to dealing with her hair and make up. She proceeded to dry her hair and straighten it. As for make up, she settled with black mascara, black eyeliner with a pale pink eyeshadow to match the colour of her shirt and to finish it off clear lip gloss. She got dressed into her clothes then looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty good. She then grabbed her bag, her Ipod and walked the few moments to the station listening to her favourite song at the moment, Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera.

When she arrived at the station, with a cup of coffee in hand, she found Jayden waiting for her in her office. She walks up to him an places a delicate kiss on his lips which he returns. "Norman hi what you doing in here."

"I need to speak with you Sarah. There's something I need to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with the investigation." she asks.

"No. Maybe we should sit down." he says gesturing to the couch.

She gives him a concerned look. "Norman you're making me nervous. What's going on."

"Please Sarah sit down." he asks patting the spot next to him. She sits down next to him, turns to him and he takes her hands in his.

"Listen Sarah, you know I love you."

"Yeah and I love you to, Norman."

"I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you but before we go any further, there's something you need to know about me." He looks to her face and notices that she looks a little scared.

"Oh no. You're not married are you. Please tell me there isn't another woman, Norman." Tears starts building up in her eyes. He strokes her cheek affectionately.

"No honey I can assure you there isn't another woman and no I'm not married."

She breathes out a sigh of relief, "Well what is it babe. Please tell me."

Jayden takes a few deep breaths before telling her his secret. "I have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of a problem, Norman."

"I've got an addiction to the drug triptocaine." A look of pure shock spreads across her face and she removes her hands from his and gets up of the couch. She can't quite believe what Norman has just told her.

"Is this some kind of joke, Norman because I can assure you that it's not funny." Tears start falling freely down her face causing her make up to run.

He gets up off the couch and approaches her. He goes to take her shoulders in his hands but she moves away. "Please Sarah. I love you and that's why I told you because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You're the only one for me."

Sarah composes herself before addressing Jayden, "I trusted you Norman. I thought you were better than that but I guess I was wrong." Her face now full of sadness and regret.

Jayden is crushed. He doesn't like seeing at look on her face. He doesn't want to lose this woman. He could see himself in the future being married to her and having a few kids with her but by the way things were right now, it doesn't look like that dream will become a reality.

They stand for a few moments in silence before Sarah speaks. "Look Norman I need some time and space to think about where we stand with one another."

"Of course but please remember whatever you decide, I will always love you and care about you." He opens the door and leaves her office. The moment he exit's the office, Sarah breaks down in tears. _I knew things were too good to be true. I honestly thought he was different. I thought he was the one. I should be hating him right now for keeping that from me but I can't. I love him and I always will love him. The question is will I ever be able to trust him ever again._

Meanwhile, Jayden drives off to questions Jackson Neville. All the way through the journey he thinks about Sarah and the possibility of her never forgiving him. He would be completely devastated if Sarah chose never to speak to him again. He was frightened about losing her, never gazing upon her beautiful face anymore. He eventually reaches his destination but his mind is elsewhere.

Sarah decided to just go home to think. She had told Blake that she was going home because she didn't feel well. He didn't believe her but accepted her fact and said he would notify the captain. She needed to be anywhere but the station to think clearly about what she wanted to do. She loved this man with all her heart but felt hurt because of this man. She began thinking about her options. If she decided not to forgive him, she might end up regretting it for the rest of her life. If she forgave him, she would always be a little bit distrustful of Jayden. She decided to rest for a few hours and she would make her decision when she woke up.

Jayden arrived back at the station after questioning Neville Jackson in a battered condition. Upon his approach to the captain's office Blake notices Jayden, "Jesus christ Jayden you look like shit. What the fuck happened."

"I'll tell you later alright Blake. I have to tell the captain first then I'll tell you." He knocks on the door and hears the Captain's voice telling him to come in. He then proceeds to tell the captain everything that happened with Jackson Neville. The captain then instructs him to take the rest of the day off to rest. He exits the office and is bombarded by Blake.

"So Jayden you gonna tell me what happened." He repeats to Blake what he told Captain Perry.. "Fucking hell, Jayden. Better luck next time then."

Jayden ignores his comment before saying, "Where's Sarah. I better tell her what happened."

"Oh you can't do that Jayden."

"Why not." he asks a little hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"She went home. She said she wasn't feeling well but I could tell it was something else. She looked like she had been crying."

Jayden breaks down inside knowing how much he hurt Sarah. He then leaves the station and grabs a taxi to take him back to his hotel.

Sarah wakes up from her somewhat peaceful sleep. She has made her decision. Before she tells Norman her decision she decides to freshen up and change out of her work clothes and into a simple jeans an t-shirt. She hails a taxi and instructs the driver to take her to the hotel.

Jayden is lying back on his bed in deep thought. He is really worried about Sarah and questions whether he made the right decision in telling Sarah about the tripto. He concluded that yes it was the right thing to do. Now all he had to do was await Sarah's decision. A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts. He gets up off his bed to answer the door and is surprised to find Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Sarah are you ok. When Blake told me you went home really upset I started to get really worried."

"Yeah I'm fine Norman. Can I come in. I need to talk to you."

"Of course Sarah. Come In." He steps aside to let her in and closes the door behind her. "Can I get you anything to drink."

"No thanks Norman. I'm good. Why don't you sit down." Sarah gestures to the spot next to her on the bed. Jayden sits down next to her and she proceeds to tell him what she's decided.

"Now Norman, I've given this a lot of thought and I've decided that even though you hurt me by keeping that secret from me. I've decided to give you another chance."

A look of pure relief and joy spreads across Jayden's face. "Oh Sarah you cannot begin to imagine how happy that makes me feel."

Sarah stops Jayden right there, "My forgiveness comes with a condition Norman."

"Of course Sarah I'll do anything for you."

"Well there's two conditions. One you must promise never to keep any secrets from me ever again."

Jayden nods enthusiastically, "Of course Sarah. I promise. What's the other condition."

She takes a deep breath, "The other condition is that you must promise not to take any more triptocaine and we'll just pretend like it never happened."

"Ok done."

"But the minute you fuck up again Norman that's it no more chances."

"Of course Sarah." They embrace each other in a loving hug. "I'm so glad you forgave me. I was so scared I would lose you."

"Hey you couldn't lose me even if you wanted to."

"Good because I don't want to. I love you Sarah Morgan."

"And I love you Norman Jayden."

They remain like that for a few moments before Sarah announces that she better get going home.

"You could stay here."

"I'd love to Norman but I didn't bring a change of clothes with me."

"Good point. Ok I'll see you tomorrow." He says going over and giving her a kiss on the forehead and another hug, which she returns.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She then leaves the room leaving Jayden alone with his thoughts. _She is an angel sent from above. I vow to never ever hurt her again._ With the fear that Sarah would leave him gone, Jayden finally gets a good night sleep.

_**Well it looks like Sarah has decided to forgive Jayden. Phew. I want to say a big huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. The next chapter will feature the scene in the Blue Lagoon nightclub. What happens next with Jayden and Sarah. You'll have to wait till the next chapter I'm afraid. There aren't many more chapters to go but as soon as I've finished this story I will start work on the sequel which will be longer. Anyway keep those reviews coming in.**_

_**Love Lady Wesker xx**_


	7. Healing Injuries

_Like I've said before I do not own Heavy Rain. Only Sarah Morgan belongs to me._

Sarah was early to work the next morning. All night she was hoping and praying that she wouldn't regret her decision about Norman. It would take a while before she could fully trust him again but she loved this man and was willing to give him a second chance. As far as she knew they didn't have any new leads concerning the whereabouts of Shaun Mars so that probably meant they'd be stuck in the station all day. _Oh joy_ she thought to herself. As she was coming out of her office, Norman arrived at the station.

"Good morning Norman."

"Good morning Sarah. How are you today." He would have kissed her but they were in plain view of the whole station and that would have caused a big scene.

"I'm fine thanks. How about you."

"I'm fine. Is Blake around yet." he asks Sarah.

"No not yet. Why do you ask."

"No reason. Listen I've got to fill you in on some new information about the investigation. I've already told the others. Can I see you in my office when you have a moment."

"Ok sure I'll be there in a few." She says giving him the smile that captured his heart.

With a nod of the head, he retreats into his office and waits for Sarah to join him. He only waits for a few moments before he hears a knock on the door and Sarah walks in.

"That's Blake just arrived now." She announces taking a seat in one of the spare chairs facing Norman. "Ok Norman so what did you want to tell me."

"Ok yesterday I went to question a certain Jackson Neville as new evidence suggest that he was a suspect. Things didn't really go down well."

"Why what happened." Her full attention now focused on what Jayden has to say.

"Well let's just say he wasn't willing to answer any of my questions. We ended up fighting each other." He stops as Sarah gasps in shock.

"Oh my god Norman. Are you alright." She asks her voice laced with concern.

"It's ok Sarah. I'm fine now. Jackson ended up getting crushed by one of his vehicles but I managed to find evidence on the scene that now makes Paco Mendes a suspect."

"Paco Mendes. The owner of the Blue Lagoon."

"Yeah the very same. We should question him next but the club doesn't open till late at night."

"Ok then. I'll go with you since I'm a regular at that club."

So they wait for a good few hours and arrive at the Blue Lagoon at 11:32 pm to question Paco Mendes. They approach the doorman and tell him they're here to see Paco. When the doorman rudely tells them he's never heard of Paco and tells them to get lost, they flash their police ID badges in his face and tells them Paco is in his office. They begin their approach to his office and present their ID once again to the member of security standing outside the door. He lets them go through and they walk down the hallway and knock on the door to Paco's office. When they receive no answer they knock again. Still no answer, so they just walk in. They find Paco sitting in his chair with his back to them.

"Paco Mendes." Sarah asks but receives no reply from Paco.

Jayden approaches Paco's seat and turns it around. They both gasp in shock when they discover Paco with a bullet hole in his head. Jayden begins putting on his ARI glasses when a stranger comes out of nowhere and shoves Sarah into Jayden causing them both to fall forward. Sarah quickly gets up and attempts to engage the attacker in hand to hand combat but is easily overpowered and knocked to the ground once more. Jayden attempts to come to her rescue and begins a fight with the mysterious attacker. The attacker swings a sword at Jayden who dodges out of the way just in time to avoid being sliced. He and the attacker exchange a few more attacks before Jayden is thrown into the fish tank, knocking him out temporarily. The attacker is about to leave when Sarah jumps on his back to prevent him from leaving. They struggle for a bit before the attacker slams his back into the wall with Sarah still on it. She falls to ground, gasping for breath. The attacker seizes the opportunity to escape from the scene. Sarah runs after him but is too late and they lost him. She then proceeds to ask the guard if Paco knew the guy who came to see him. At first he doesn't say a word before Sarah really loses her temper and grabs his shirt collar, threatening him to either reveal the information she wants or be arrested for impeding the investigation. Eventually the guard reveals the man's name to be John. She lets go of the guard, finally remembering Jayden and rushes back to the office to check on him. She is relieved to see him getting up on his feet and rushes forward to embrace him. "Oh god Norman are you ok. God I panicked when he knocked you out cold. I feared the worst." She says, her voice sounding hysterical.

Jayden returns the embrace and assures her he's perfectly fine and then asks if she's ok with her giving the same response. They then proceed to investigate the office for clues. Jayden picks up his glasses, which fell off during the fight and starts gathering up evidence.

Once finished gathering all the evidence they need, Jayden drives Sarah back to her house.

"Norman baby you want to come in and I'll clean you up."

"Ok sure." They step out of the car, into the pouring rain and enter Sarah house. Jayden takes some time to look at his surroundings while Sarah gets the first aid kit. She returns a few moments later with the kit and begins treating Norman's wounds. She finishes up cleaning the cut on his cheek and kisses it better, just to be sure. Jayden reaches out to stroke her cheek and they lean forward to one another where their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Sarah pushes Jayden's jacket off his shoulders and threads her fingers through his hair. Jayden moans into their kiss then breaks it to look into her gorgeous blue eyes. He then begins to start unbuttoning her shirt after she assures him with her eyes that it's ok. With her shirt removed, he then proceeds to plant delicate kisses on her neck. She shrieks out in surprise when he bits down on her neck. _Looks like I'll have to start wearing scarves if I don't want any questions from the guys _she thinks and then hastily removes Jayden's shirt from his body. He lifts her onto his lap and she wraps her legs around his waist. They continue to kiss for several minutes before Sarah seductively suggests taking this upstairs. He lifts her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist and carries her to her bedroom.

He drops her onto the bed and climbs on top of her. A few moments later, with all clothing removed, they make love for the first time. Both are in a state of eternal bliss as they continue their love making. Both reach their peaks and Jayden collapses in a heap on top of her. He gets off her and wraps his arms around her with her resting her head on his chest. "Oh my god Norman that was.."

"Incredible." He finishes for her. She looks up to him, smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. They lean into each other's embrace and drift off to sleep.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you to Norman."

_**I want to say another big huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. There will be two more chapters after this then I'll be working on it's sequel which I've decided to name, Beginning Of A New Life. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Till next time**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	8. It's Finally Over

Like I've mentioned before, Heavy Rain doesn't belong to me just Sarah Morgan does.

_It is now Friday and the time is 6:30 pm and Sarah and Jayden are hard at work trying to figure out who the Origami killer is. Time is running out to save Shaun Mars. Both Norman and Sarah are getting really frustrated that their search is leading them nowhere. Oh and to make matters worse Blake walks into the office looking very smug indeed._

"_All packed up and ready to go Norman." A look of superiority on his face._

"_What are you talking about Blake." Sarah inquires._

"_The investigation's over. We know who did it. We no longer require your services Norman. So you can ride your files all the way back to Washington. I'd be lying if I said I was gonna miss you."_

_Blake makes to leave but is stopped by the sound of Norman's voice._

"_The investigation isn't over. You have absolutely nothing on Mars." Annoyance ebbing it's way out of his voice._

_Sarah nods in agreement, "Exactly. What do you have on Mars, Blake. Hmm I'm dying to know."_

"_Never you mind Sarah. Anyway Mars is guilty. Case closed. Besides it's no concern of yours now Norman cause you're off the case." He makes to leave but turns back to Norman, "So pack up and fuck off." He makes to leave again but is once again stopped by Norman's voice._

"_Blake you are an unbalanced psychopathic asshole." he shouts out._

_With his hand on the doorknob, Blake simply turns to back to Norman and Sarah and says, "I'll take that as a compliment."_

_He walks out of the office leaving Sarah and Jayden alone._

"_God what a fucking asshole. Come on Norman. Put on your ARI system and find the real origami killer. Hurry we have to save Shaun Mars." She says with a sense of urgency._

_With that Jayden puts on his glasses and starts reviewing all the evidence. He discovers that ARI was recording during his fight with the killer at the Blue Lagoon. He plays the video and pauses at a particular moment and analyses the scene. It shows the killer wearing a gold watch. He thinks hard on where he has seen that watch before then it hits them. It's the same watch the police give their new lieutenants. He shares this information with Sarah who is shocked. She never expected the killer to be a cop. Norman turns to her and says, "Carter Blake. That would explain the dead end investigation and his desire to frame Ethan Mars."_

"_No I don't think it's him Norman. I've known Blake a long time. He might be an asshole but he would never to something like this. Keep searching."_

_He continues investigating and analyses the gun the killer left at the club. He discovers that the gun was impounded in a ploice case five years ago and that the gun is still supposed to be in police custody. The killer must have checked it out during his time as a cop. He then does a geoanalysis on the gas tickets that he tore from the killer's pocket to get a rough idea of where the killer might live. Upon further investigation he discovers that only one cop lives in that zone. He removes his glasses and glove and he and Sarah proceed to leave the station and arrest the cop in question. Blake notices the pair leaving then gets a phone call telling him that Ethan Mars has been seen making his way to a warehouse on the docks._

_They arrive at the warehouse minutes before Blake and the others show up. On entering, they see Ethan crouched down beside a well trying to get it open as the origami killer starts to point a gun at him. Jayden runs into Shelby knocking him down. Sarah runs to Ethan to help him out while Jayden runs off to catch Shelby. She hands Ethan a metal pole to get rid of the padlock. They get rid of the padlock and work together to get Shaun out of the well._

_Meanwhile, Norman chases Scott to the rooftop and onto a moving ramp. Gun at the ready, he moves onto the ramp and searches for Scott. Scott comes from behind Norman and tackles him to the ground. Jayden gets up and lunges forward for Scott. Both men falling to the ground again. Scott attempts to choke Jayden but Jayden delivers a knee to the crotch. He attempts to punch but Scott flips him over his shoulder. Scott then proceeds to throw junk at Jayden with Jayden trying to dodge the attacks._

_While this is all happening, Blake is standing outside with all the other officers waiting for Ethan to come out. At the same time, Madison Paige arrives on her motorcycle. She gets off, throws her helmet to the side and she approaches Blake. She introduces herself and tries to convince Blake that Ethan is not the origami killer and that she has the evidence to prove it. Blake refuses to listen to her and instructs Ash to get rid of her._

_Back at the rooftops, the fight with Jayden and Scott is still underway. Jayden throws an object at Scott then kicks him in the leg. Scott then tries to strangle Jayden with a metal pole but Jayden manages to prevent it. He grabs the poll from Scott and hits him across the face with it._

_Down below, Ethan begins to perform CPR on Shaun to get him to breathe again. He continues the movement, with Sarah watching on, until Shaun coughs out and is once again breathing. They both give out a sigh of relief and are thankful that Shaun is alive. Ethan hugs his son then looks at his watch. He tells his son that he loves him and the timer runs out on the watch. "I'm not dead. I took the poison an hour ago and I'm not dead."_

_Outside, Madison is being led back to a police car. She elbows Ash in the ribs and makes a run for her bike. She dodges in and out of police officers and their cars and skids to a halt outside the front entrance to the warehouse and runs inside. She runs up to Ethan and Sarah and tells Ethan that there are a whole bunch of cops outside waiting to shoot him once he sets foot outside. Sarah finally remembers Jayden and runs off to help him leaving Madison, Ethan and Shaun alone._

_On the roof, the fight still rages on between Jayden and Scott. Sarah arrives on the rooftop and spots them at the end of the walkway so she runs of in that direction. Scott swings a sledgehammer at Jayden but he ducks out of the way in time and grabs a television to shield himself with. After the hits die down, he throws the tv at Scott and lunges forward. They eventually reach the end of the moving ramp and Scott attempts to throw Jayden off the edge into the rotating blades down below. He fails falling himself but he grabs on to the edge and pleads with Jayden to save him. Jayden helps him but then soon knocks Jayden down. Just as he is about to deliver the final, fatal strike, a gunshot is heard. Scott stumbles back a little bit then looks down to his chest where a patch of blood is forming. He looks up to see who shot him and sees Sarah pointing a gun at him. He stumbles back further and fall of the edge to his death. Sarah drops her gun and goes to help Norman. She pulls him up and hugs him immediately. He returns the hug and thanks god they are both alive._

"_Oh god Norman. I'm so glad you're ok. I can't bear the thought of loosing you," she says through tears, " I was so scared I'd lose you I.." She is cut off by Jayden kissing her passionately. In the rain. You can't get any more romantic than that._

"_God Sarah I love you so much. You mean more to me than anything else in the world." He says kissing her face several times before planting another loving kiss upon her lips._

"_I love you to Norman." They then make their way off the _

_rooftop to join everybody else outside._

_**Another big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is the last chapter. There was originally going to be one more chapter but I felt it should finish here. I have read some review saying I should be more descriptive with the story and I completely agree. I promise to be more descriptive in my future stories. I have decided not to do a sequel to this story. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to see the sequel but I have lots of other stories planned that I would like to do first and I would like to continue my Wesker and Lara story.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


End file.
